After the War
by CharmedGatekeeper
Summary: Fanfic based after the war in Oblivion. When the Gatekeepers are now free to have normal teenage lives, how will they react? Will Matt figure out how he feels about Scarlett? Will Scott ever be the Scott Jamie knew? Rated T just in case. Slight changes to Oblivion!
1. Prologue

_**This is a Po5 fanfic based at the end of the war in 'Oblivion'. This is also my first story to go up on the web, so I'm a little nervous. And excited. I hope that you enjoy.**_

_**P.S.: Matt and Scott are still alive in this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power of Five series. **_

* * *

The gate sealed, signalling the end of the long reign of the Old Ones. The Gatekeepers all stood in a circle, stunned and relieved that the fight was finally over. The smoking remains of the ice castle, weaponry and battleships, broken medical tents and the dead were the only evidence that something terrible had happened here. But now it was over.

Scarlett was the first one to drop her sword. She was utterly drained of energy, and exhaustion was settling on her weak and frozen body. She needed food. She needed water. She needed heat. Most of all, she needed sleep. She could almost imagine a comfortable bed waiting for her. The very thought was making her feel dizzy. Or maybe that was something else. In this state, how could she know?

She watched as Jamie and Scott both laid their swords on the ice and then looked at each other. Jamie was watching Scott with a dangerous mixture of wariness and hope. Scarlett personally thought that Jamie had every right to be looking at his twin like that. Nightrise had tortured Scott and forced him to turn against the Five. They all had tried everything to help him (well, the boys did. Scarlett hadn't been there) but nothing had worked. Scott looked sheepish, ashamed. He seemed to be pleading with Jamie. Finally, Jamie ran to him and they embraced, reunited once more.

Pedro dropped his sword immediately afterwards, as if it had burned him. Scarlett didn't know why he'd done that. He rubbed his hands furiously. Then he glanced to the left of Scarlett. Pedro's eyes widened in fear. Scarlett heard someone cry out in pain. The healer ran. He ran to Matt.

Matt was on his knees, clutching his stomach, whimpering. The twins were too busy to notice. Scarlett felt panic rise within her. She raced to help Pedro lift him up to his feet. She vaguely wondered where Richard was. Knowing that Matt would need him, she yelled out his name. 'Richard! Richard! RICHARD!'

She and Pedro half-carried, half-dragged Matt to one of the least damaged tents and laid him down on the first bed they saw. Scarlett brushed back his hair with a shaking hand. He was crying now, tears streaming down his face from the agony. She was frightened. Matt never showed his pain. This was bad. Very bad.

Richard raced in, panic clear on his face, worry in his eyes. 'What's going on?' he exclaimed. Then his eyes fell on Matt. His expression became pained as he knelt beside him. He held his hand, whispering to him.

'Shh, it's okay,' he murmured, 'it's okay.'

Pedro laid his hand on Matt's chest. The Peruvian boy's face scrunched up with concentration. This would take a long time. But Scarlett was willing to wait. She needed to know he'd be okay. She held his other hand. He had to be okay.

* * *

He had felt Pedro's hand touch him. He had known he was going to be healed. But the pain, it was strong, too strong, too strong. The knowledge that he'd be okay soon wasn't enough.

He'd got away lightly. He could've died. He could've been whipped and slashed and beaten until he didn't know anything anymore. But he'd gotten away. He had found the strength to use his power and escaped.

He heard a voice. A soothing voice. A familiar voice. Richard! Matt reached out for it. It was the only comforting thing in this place.

He felt someone hold his hand. He knew that Richard was holding one of them. Who was the other person? He tried to focus. Gentle grip, soft and gentle, small hands and slender fingers. Could it be Scarlett? His fear lessened. Scarlett...

* * *

The Tyler twins had come about an hour before Matt woke up. They had sensed something was wrong, and had gone to investigate. They were getting on again, which would've been fantastic news. It was fantastic news. Just not now.

When Matt's eyes opened, a sigh of relief released from everyone in the small group. He moaned quietly and sat up. Richard spread his arms out to stop him but Matt shook his head. 'I'm fine,' he said hoarsely. 'I'm fine.'

* * *

_**Matt got better and everyone was happy ever after, blah blah blah. Now the real story begins.**_

_**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need a reason to update this story!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Home

_**Hi, it's me again.**_

_**Sofia, MeMyselfandI and Eaglistic, thank you so much for reviewing/following/favouriting. You made my day!**_

_**So, for you and for anyone else who decides to read this story, here is chapter one. Enjoy ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own this. The Power of Five I mean. I own the plot, of course.**_

* * *

_Moore Street, London._

The Traveller woke to the heat of the sun. He didn't register it at first. His head was spinning. He sat up, remembering the attack of the beasts outside St. Meredith's Church. He glanced down what used to be Moore Street. Oh dear. This would take a while to clear up.

It was then he realised the sun was shining. He looked up at the clear blue sky in awe. 'They did it,' he whispered, hardly daring to believe it. He peered up at the bright sun for a few short seconds and then whooped. 'They did it!' he shouted.

For many years he had been dreaming of this. He'd been part of the Nexus for a long time, spent seven years living on a houseboat outside a small village, waiting for one of the Gatekeepers to appear at the door of the village church. Then, barely a week ago, a boy had appeared – Jamie Tyler, an American teenager and more importantly, one of Five. Jamie was a telepath, so he'd heard. The Traveller had been delighted when he learned of his appearance. But he hadn't been the only one. A woman from the village – the teacher he believed, he couldn't recall her name right now – had called upon police to take Jamie away. They had launched an attack on the village and they had killed many, the woman who called among them. Thankfully, Jamie had escaped, along with The Traveller and a girl from the village called Holly.

They had a few, ahem, _problems_ on the way, involving a group of cannibals, evil flies and some very gun-happy police officers. They met with the Nexus, and finally got to a safe house in London. Then Jamie said he had got a signal from the leader of the Five, Matthew Freeman, that he had to go to Oblivion and fight. A group of Old One beasts, including a giant spider, had tried to stop to them, but Jamie and Holly had both got through the door.

At that thought, The Traveller stood and saw the remains of the old church. The only thing left standing was the door with the pentagram. Strange. He was sure that there was more remains before. Maybe he banged his head very hard.

The door began to glow.

* * *

_Oblivion, Antarctica._

'I'll be fine!' Matt protested. 'I'm better. Honest!'

'Matt...' Richard said.

'I am!'

Richard just sighed in defeat. 'Okay. But if I hear one moan out of you...'

'You won't.' Matt stood up straight, steady on his feet. It was quite extraordinary for a boy who had been enduring utter hell just half an hour before. But this is Matt. He is extraordinary.

Scarlett, Holly and the other Gatekeepers were waiting at the door. It was open, as it had opened as soon as the Old Ones were locked away. They had planned to go to London, as there was nothing for anyone anywhere else. Scarlett was feeling a little nervous about this. Would London be different? Yes. It probably would. She didn't want to know about what happened to Aidan. She really didn't want to know.

Once Matt and Richard had arrived at the door, Pedro opened the door. Then, one by one, with Matt taking Richard and Pedro taking Holly, they all walked through, headed for St. Meredith's Church.

* * *

They all came through the door and stepped onto a demolished street.

Jamie sighed. 'Oh, crap.' Holly closed her eyes. The others just stared.

Scott nudged Jamie. 'Did you mess with someone, little bro'?'

'Don't ask. Just don't.'

Just then, The Traveller limped over to them. 'You did it!'

Jamie smiled. 'Yep.'

'Let's get you cleaned up.'

Half an hour later, the Five, Richard and Holly were at another Nexus safe house in London that hadn't been destroyed. They had washed and had eaten a good dinner. They were now relaxed and all were sleepy. The Traveller had advised them to go to bed.

Richard decided to check on Matt before heading to bed. He opened the door and crept into the dark room. Matt was lying in the bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He had a small smile on his face, a genuine smile of a happy fifteen year old boy. Richard himself smiled and gently ruffled the boy's hair. Matt didn't stir.

'Welcome home,' Richard whispered. Then he crept out again.

* * *

_**Hope it wasn't too short :) Will update again soon!**_

_**CharmedGatekeeper**_

_**P.S.: In case you didn't already know, reviews make me VERY happy!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

_**Hey, people!**_

_**Here's the next part of my Po5 fanfic. As a notice, this story will be fast-paced, since that is my writing style and my imperfection :(.**_

_**This chapter will include a spill for a major plotline in the story. Can you spot it?**_

_**So, as always, read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power of Five series.**_

* * *

Jamie slept very well most nights. He would be dead to the world for about seven or eight hours, apparently snoring loudly (Scott had told him that and Jamie hadn't bothered to confirm the truth). He would then wake, still tired, and get on with the day ahead. He couldn't remember being woken up, ever.

However, this particular night, he woke up. He rubbed his eyes, trying and failing to gather his bearings. He didn't know why he had been woken up. It was the middle of the night. Then he heard a shout across the room.

_Scott?_ Jamie thought, still half-asleep. No answer.

Suddenly fully awake, Jamie silently leaped out of the bed and ran to his twin's bed. Scott was writhing and squirming, moaning and shouting. Jamie realised Scott was having a nightmare. He panicked. What was he meant to do? He wanted to help, but Scott had always been the one to care for Jamie, not the other way around. Jamie had no idea what to do.

He thought back to the times when he had been so scared - the times he and Scott had been bullied, when he'd slashed those stupid car tyres and The Accident, of course. What had Scott done? He had hugged Jamie, comforted him, told him it was all going to be okay, even when Jamie himself felt Scott's own fear. Now Jamie had to do the same for Scott.

He reached out and squeezed Scott's hand. He sent his thoughts desperately to his brother. _It's okay, Scott, everything's okay, just wake up. I'm here._

Tentatively, he began stroking Scott's hair. _Please wake up, Scott. Please. _

Finally, Scott's eyes opened. Jamie sighed in relief. 'What happened?' Scott croaked.

'I think you were having a nightmare,' Jamie said, helping his brother sit up. Scott narrowed his eyes at the bed, then nodded. 'Yeah, that's what happened.'

Jamie grabbed a jug of water from the bedside table and poured a glass. He handed it silently to Scott. He gulped it down.

'Thanks,' he said, smiling weakly. He lay back down. 'Go to bed. I'll be fine.'

'But-'

'Jamie, I'll be fine.'

'Okay. If you're sure.'

'I am.'

Jamie stayed awake until Scott fell asleep, just in case. Then he couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

Everyone came down for breakfast quite early. Well, almost everyone.

Richard saw that it was half past nine when he woke up. He sat up and saw his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. He saw a tanned man in a vest top, bleary eyed and blond hair like a bird's nest. He sighed. At least he didn't need to shave.

He got up and showered quickly. After pulling a shirt and jeans on, he felt much more awake. He made the bed and opened the curtains. And that's when he saw the view.

Outside, there was a full park. It seemed to be private. The grass was a lush green, with flowers growing here and there. Trees grew tall and strong, bearing ripe fruit and colourful blossoms. There was a large lake, its water sparkling in the sunlight. Richard gaped at the sight. How could this place be uncontaminated when the Old Ones had been banished only a day? Or was it two? Richard had forgotten. He shook his head and went downstairs.

Everyone had eaten breakfast except Matt and Scarlett. 'Morning,' they both said together when Richard entered. 'Hi,' Richard yawned. He still felt a little sleepy. He began rooting the fridge. He watched the two Gatekeepers out of the corner of his eye.

Matt reached for the water jug at the centre of the table, at the same time as Scarlett. Their fingers brushed. They both drew their hands away quickly. Scarlett blushed and Matt avoided her eyes. There was something going on there, Richard thought, and neither of the teenagers know what it is.

Scarlett reached for the jug again. She poured a glass and left quickly. Matt turned to watch her leave, expressionless. Then he spun back and slumped in the chair, sighing.

Richard sat in a chair across from him. 'What's wrong?' he asked, getting straight to the point.

Matt looked at his guardian. Richard was surprised to see that he could read Matt's face. Had the guard he had kept up for so long finally crumbled away? Frustration and embarrassment was clear to see his eyes. Matt ran his hand through his hair. 'I really have no idea, but I wish I did.'

Richard nodded, secretly not believing the boy. 'What was with the jug?'

Matt looked at him in confusion, but Richard knew it was a mask. Matt knew exactly what he was talking about. Matt shrugged, snatched an apple from the fruit bowl and left, but not before Richard saw his cheeks turn bright pink.

* * *

Pedro settled into a comfortable position on the oak's branch, his legs straight out in front of him. He pulled a bottle of water out of the bag hanging over him, unscrewed the cap and took a sip. Oh, it tasted much better than the water in Peru. Less dirt and chemicals mixed in with it. Delicious.

He looked out through the leaves. He had gone up here to eat in the fresh air. That was another thing about England. The air was so fresh and clean. He wasn't used to it yet. Then again, the chocolate was more sickly here than in Peru. Professor Chambers had been right. Pedro felt a pang of sadness when he thought about the professor but he pushed it away. He hadn't been able to do anything. Not worth regretting something already gone.

The sun was shining. He hoped he could play football later. Matteo and the twins had taught him how to play it properly and now he had gotten the hang of it. He really liked the game. He wondered if Scarlett played. He'd probably find out soon.

He noticed for the umpteenth time the blue lake under him, sparkling innocently in the sun. He shivered. He hated water. He hadn't always hated it, but he knew he always would. He could see in his mind's eye the dirty river, the demolished houses, his family...

He squeezed his eyes shut. No. He can't. Not now. He had let it go, hadn't he? He had told Matteo and he hadn't...

Tears began streaming down his thin face, pain and loss finally winning the battle of his emotions. His whole body trembled. He hugged his knees and hung his head. They were gone. All gone. Never coming back. A sob escaped him, sending a jerk through his body. He breathed deeply, trying to stop. But he had done that one time too many. He had to let the emotions he'd been keeping in free. He was grateful for the privacy of the leafy branches.

He didn't know how long he was up there. And he didn't care. He didn't care.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**CharmedGatekeeper**_

_**P.S.: I'll try not to be so long next time, MeMyselfandI :D**_


	4. Chapter 3: Oh, the Shame!

_**Hi!**_

_**I'm back once again with another chapter. I owe a huge thank you to my faithful readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters. You are the very people that inspire my inner author. I love you! (Not in that way!).**_

_**So... oh hang on.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, do I look like a guy called Anthony Horowitz? Wait, you can't see me! Oh... em... ah, this is kind of awkward... I DON'T OWN THE POWER OF FIVE! READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Matt rested under the oak tree, breathing heavily. He'd enjoyed that game – it made him feel happier. He hadn't played in forever, but he still had skill.

That afternoon, everyone decided it would be a good idea to go outside and enjoy themselves. The boys decided to have a game of football (much to Pedro's delight) and Scarlett went for a swim in the lake. Richard refereed the match. Matt had been happy to let off some steam and do something that other teenage boys did, something that didn't involve powers or Old Ones or witches or gates, something _normal_.

He saw Scarlett climb into the grass and stand. Her light blue swimsuit was sticking to her skin and her hair was dripping water. She grabbed a towel from the grass and wrapped it around the dark strands of her hair, rubbing furiously. She pulled it away, her hair now frizzy. She wrapped the damp towel around her body tightly.

Matt inspected her slender figure without realising it. She was small and slim, but strong. He had seen her swimming a little and noticed that she was very good at it. Her skin was very pale brown and her hazel-green eyes narrow. He thought she was very attractive. Wait – what? Attractive? Matt, what's wrong with you?

Scarlett caught him staring and smiled a little. Matt's eyes widened and he ducked his head. His face was burning. He heard her laughing and was momentarily pleased that he had made her laugh. Then he remembered _why_. Now his face was surely crimson.

Luckily, she left and he leaned back again, kicking himself. Why was he staring at her? What the hell was wrong with him? In fact, why was he so goddamned embarrassed in the first place? She was just a friend, right?

He kept telling himself that, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt when he thought that. She's just a friend.

Richard flopped down beside him, after forcing the Tyler twins to stop mind-controlling Pedro. Pedro had been forced to swing upside-down from a tree branch. It hadn't been pretty. He looked at Matt's red face quizzically. 'What's wrong?'

Matt just shook his head. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the incident. But of course, the more you try not to think about something, you can't think about anything else. Richard watched as Matt's cheeks went a deeper shade of crimson, if that's even possible.

Scott walked by the lake and saw Matt. He smirked. Scott had gotten easier to be around, but he still had a hostile attitude towards Matt, and wouldn't waste a chance to piss him off. 'Hey, Matt, what's with the tomato face?' he called. Jamie came over and shot his twin a warning look. Jamie didn't know why Scott kept picking on Matt. It was stupid.

Matt looked at Scott. He sat up and glared at him. The red faded. His blue eyes glowed.

Richard reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder. Matt had lost his rein on his telekinesis – just last night a jug smashed because he was angry. Richard needed to calm Matt down before he did something to harm Scott. 'No, Matt,' he murmured.

Matt reluctantly slumped back, the glow leaving his eyes. He kept them on Scott though, his anger not leaving. Scott looked smug. He walked away, leaving Jamie shaking his head and looked apologetically at Matt. He went after his brother.

Matt shrugged off Richard's hand. 'I wasn't going to do anything.'

Richard snorted. 'Yeah, right. You were angry, and we both know what happens when you're angry.'

Matt sighed. 'I have more control.'

'Last night, you got mad and a jug exploded. Is that what you call control?'

Matt flipped over to look at his guardian. 'Look, I'm trying, okay? I'm trying to get control, but it's hard. So hard. You don't get – you... how hard...' his voice choked up with concealed emotion. He stood, avoiding Richard's surprised gaze. He rubbed his left forearm with his right hand; something Richard had recently learned Matt did when he was upset. 'I need to be alone.' He whispered.

Richard stood. When Matt got like this, it was better to let him do what he wanted to do. It often calmed him. Richard reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. 'Okay. If you need me, I'm inside.'

Matt nodded silently, giving the man a small smile. He began to walk away.

* * *

Scott walked into the twins' bedroom, Jamie on his tail. They were fighting telepathically.

_Why can't you just lay off him? You and I both know he's going through things he doesn't understand._

_You talk about him like you actually _care_._

_Of course I care. Matt is my friend, and he has tried his best to keep us all safe._

_Yeah, and that worked really well._

_You never-_

_Jamie and Matt sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

_Shut up._

_First, comes love, second comes marriage-_

_SHUT UP, SCOTT!_

_Fine, I'll be- wait, what did you mean when you said "he's going through things he doesn't understand"?_

_Oh, never mind._

_Jamie..._

_Look, just leave him alone, okay? You'll both end up getting hurt._

Jamie turned to leave.

_Jamie, wait..._

_Think about what I said. Maybe you should get some sleep after that nightmare last night._

Jamie walked out and closed the door. Scott growled and kicked the wall. He hated Matt, but he couldn't vent that without fighting with Jamie too. There was only one real answer, and that was to leave Matt alone. For now anyway.

He yawned. Jamie had told him to get some sleep. Maybe he should. No. He can't. Not when... not when...

The nightmares were really getting to him. He always dreamt about the same thing – the Nightrise torturing. He always got scared when he dreamt about that, and he could always feel the pain, the control leaving, his mind not obeying him... He raced to the bed. He was tired, he had to sleep. He pulled a drawer and rooted in there until he found the packet Jamie gave him that morning. Sleeping pills. He hoped that they worked.

He ripped the small cardboard box open and popped two of the white tablets out of their packaging. Sitting on the bed, he put them in his mouth and swallowed them with some water. He retched at the sickening taste.

He lay down on the pillow. It was already taking effect. His eyes felt heavy. He couldn't keep them open. His legs and arms were felt like they were made of heavy metal. He couldn't lift them. His eyes closed. Soon, he was asleep.

* * *

Scarlett came to her bedroom door. She started to open the lock. She hated the lock. It reminded her of school, since it was exactly like the one on a locker. She entered the code and the door clicked open. She tiptoed in and bolted the door again.

She showered and dressed in a light green knee-length dress with a flowing skirt. She looked in the mirror, shocked that the dress actually looked nice. She never wore dresses if she could help it, but she was annoyed to find that her wardrobe only had two pairs of jeans. Everything else was skirts and dresses. She was forced to wear them and found herself more comfortable wearing them.

She threw her swimsuit in the wash basket. She remembered Matt. He'd been staring at her, not like he was shocked. She'd seen that look on his face. He was checking her out. It should've freaked her out, but she felt slightly flattered, for no clear reason. She had smiled and he'd seen. He went so red. It was quite cute, if she thought about it. She'd laughed when he hid his face from view, but then went so he could calm down. She smiled when she thought about it.

She knew he hadn't realised what he was doing. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She hoped he wasn't too embarrassed about it. She'd hate it if he was. Maybe she should talk to him, find out if he was okay. Yes, that's what she should do. She pulled on a pair of sandals, careful to lock the door properly behind her as she left.

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Until the next time,**_

_**CharmedGatekeeper.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Is Love In The Air?

_**Hey!**_

_**After a long time, (Two weeks?! Jeez!) I have finally returned with another chapter for you, my wonderful readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers! Thank you so much for your continued support. You guys will never ever know how much it means to me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? Okay. I solemnly swear that I do not own the Power of Five series (see what I did there? If you like HP, you'll understand).**_

* * *

Jamie stomped downstairs. He glanced around, looking for a place to be alone. He was so angry and he needed a timeout. This is why he hated fights, especially with Scott. He felt bad anyway, but with Scott's voice not lurking in the back of his mind, he felt worse.

A little thought formed in the back of his mind. Was this how moody Scott felt all the time? Jamie didn't think he'd like it. He felt like the weight of the world had been thrown onto his shoulders _and _a black storm cloud was floating over his head. Not the nicest feeling in the world, he thought.

He walked into the garden, marvelling at the plants. Thinking about positive things made him feel happier. He should do that then. He instantly felt better.

He didn't understand how all the plants and wildlife had survived and thrived in the Old Ones' reign. Everything around the world had rotted and died. It was crazy, but brilliant. Everyone felt better to have living nature around. He picked a raspberry off a small bush, biting off the top. He liked to eat off the berry bushes outside. The fruit was fresh and delicious. But, obviously, the snacking spoiled his appetite, which made him leave much food on his plate at mealtimes. Oh, well. He ate a couple more of the pink berries before he walked off, licking the juice on his fingers.

He saw Holly under the oak tree. He felt his lips curl into a smile. He was definitely going to feel better now. She looked over and waved, grinning. He sat beside her and looped his arm around her waist. She tilted her head and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly. She smiled beneath his lips.

They broke apart, eyes locked. Jamie grinned and Holly let out a small giggle. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leant her head on his shoulder. Jamie watched her and he knew that nothing could spoil this moment. Nothing.

Or so he thought.

'Jamie?' Holly said hesitantly.

'Yeah?'

'Umm...' she began, wriggling out of his grasp to face him properly.

Jamie looked at her in confusion. 'What's wrong?'

She bit her lip. 'I... I'm leaving soon.'

Jamie's eyes widened. No. No, she had to be joking. 'What?' he exclaimed.

She closed her eyes. Jamie immediately tapped into her thoughts.

_Please, Jamie, don't make this any harder. Please. _

_Make what any harder? Leaving?_

_Huh? Jamie? Get out of my head!_

_Oh. Right. Sorry._

Holly held his hand. 'I need to go, Jamie. I need to find the village. You know why.'

'But – but there's nothing left there! You _know_ that!'

'I need to go back and just... see it... one last time. To say goodbye properly.' Her gaze dropped to the ground. 'I don't know if you understand that...'

'I do. Believe me, I do.' He pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder again. He really didn't want her to leave him, but if she really needed too...

'If you need to go, then go. Just promise me you'll come back.'

'I will. I promise.' She pulled away and stroked his cheek with her fingers. She kissed him again. 'Bye, Jamie.'

'Bye, Holly. Good luck.' He stood and watched his girlfriend walk away, a backpack he hadn't noticed before on her shoulders. He closed his eyes and hoped that she'd come back soon. He needed her.

* * *

Matt swung his legs back and forth, back and forth, again and again. He was sitting on the side of the lake across from the building they were all staying in, in a cluster of rocks. He stared at his feet, marvelling that there was actually _something _that he could control, even if it was little. And it was little. Unlike his power, which was not little or in his control. He buried his head in his hands. Great. Another bloody problem for Matthew Freeman, so-called Leader of the legendary Gatekeepers, to deal with. His right leg swung faster than he wanted because of his anger and his foot slammed into the rock. Pain shot through his entire leg. He swore loudly. Okay, now he couldn't even control his own two feet. He clutched his foot, silently admitting that he was losing it.

His thoughts drifted to earlier. He remembered Scott. Oh, shit. No, don't go there, Matt, seriously, you're going to-

A medium-sized rock in front of him exploded into smithereens. He groaned in frustration.

'Anger issues?' said a voice behind him. He shut his eyes. Oh no. And he thought this couldn't get any worse. He forced himself to calm down.

Scarlett sat down beside him. She was wearing the most beautiful green dress and gold sandals. She looked really pretty. Matt was acutely aware of every inch that separated them. He really needed to calm down.

'Yeah,' he said, pleased that he sounded exhausted and not like he was freaking out. 'Kind of annoying, sense my power's out of my control.'

'I know how you feel.' She sighed. 'My feelings still affect the weather.'

'Oh so _that's_ why there's so much sunshine these days.'

She nodded.

'Well, at least I have someone to blame if it starts raining again,' he said jokingly and she elbowed him, smiling.

Matt glanced at her hand and had the sudden, unexplainable urge to hold it in his. He closed his eyes. He really needed to sort this out.

He felt Scarlett hold his hand. His heart began to pump faster. He didn't know what to do.

'Hey, listen...are you still embarrassed about earlier?' she asked.

He looked at her and something of his inner turmoil must have showed on his face.

'Oh, you are! I-I'm sorry...' she trailed off.

'I'll get over it,' Matt said, smiling. He was confused when her eyes seemed to light up when he smiled. He gave himself a mental shake.

He curled his fingers around Scarlett's.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry about the wait! I've been suffering from writer's block and it's really annoying. That's also why this is really, really short.**_

_**As a notice, I'll be starting school again next week (ugh...) and soon, I won't be able to update very often. Expect month long absences. Sorry!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Farewell,**_

_**CharmedGatekeeper.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares Returning

_**Hiya!**_

_**I'm back once again! I hope you haven't missed me too much. I've worked on this whenever I could get my hands on a computer, so I hope it was worth it. So, as always, Read and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I own nothing. Well, actually, I own the plot... and that's enough. *cackles evilly for a few seconds*Ahem.**_

* * *

_The needles pricked his skin. He opened his eyes, reluctantly, and stared in hatred and terror at the woman who gazed hungrily down at him. A sickly sweet grin spread across her face. Susan Mortlake. Scott felt the shivers of disgust creep down his spine._

'_How are you, Scott?' she said almost sweetly, as if she was actually worried about the boy that lay strapped under her._

_Scott could only groan. Shame replaced the disgust coursing through his body._

'_You poor, poor boy.' Mortlake sighed. The woman patted Scott on the head and Scott weakly flinched, too tired and beaten to try and escape. The little effort seemed to please her immensely._

'_My friend saw your brother today,' she said, looking at her nails and turning her back on Scott. 'Jamie, is it? Mr. Banes said he is quite the troublemaker. Well, then again, if he abandoned you, what should I expect? I really don't know how you put up with him.'_

_Scott vaguely remembered that they'd had this conversation before and that last time he had agreed with the woman. Now he felt a sudden panic. Was Jamie okay? Was he hurt? Was he free? _

_He stared at the hateful female in front of him, anger clear in his expression. Susan glanced over her shoulder and gaped at his newly-found energy._

'_Don't you dare lay one finger on him,' he growled, 'or you'll be sorry.'_

'_Well, it's a bit too late for that,' she said, smiling once more. His heart began to pound. What did she mean? He felt whatever surface to which he was bound was lifting until he was vertical to the ground. He blinked and then gasped in horror at the scene before his eyes._

_Jamie, his twin, his brother, was lying on the metal floor in a pool of his own blood. He was barely recognisable – he had been beaten, cut, slashed and bruised in every way imaginable. Scott felt tears prickling his eyes. Jamie was dead and it was his fault._

Jamie, I'm so sorry. Please, wake up, prove me wrong. Please, Jamie!

_Jamie didn't answer Scott's thoughts. But he was lifted into the air by two men in white astronaut style suits. His twin opened one eye and fixed it on Scott. Scott realised that Jamie didn't recognise him. He was too far gone, too broken._

'_Right then, Jamie, how about we show Scott what you've been up to,' Susan said cheerfully, her face splitting into a beaming smile. A third astronaut guy came into view. He carried a knife in his hand. He slashed it deep into one of the only untouched places on Jamie's face._

_Jamie screamed hoarsely. The men dropped him and Jamie sobbed, his injured body falling to the floor. Scott cried out and fought against the bonds. He needed to get to Jamie, he needed to help him._

'_Jamie!' he shouted. Jamie stopped sobbing and whimpered softly. The light left his eyes._

'_NO!' Scott shrieked. Susan cackled like the mad woman she was in the corner._

'_Jamie!' Scott cried, his tears streaming down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. 'JAMIE!'_

_I'm here, Scott. I'm here! Calm down!_

Scott jumped and his eyes snapped open. Jamie stood over him, hands gripping his shoulders, a determined but panicked expression on his face.

'Jamie,' Scott croaked, his eyes wide. Jamie stared at him in confusion, and sat down on the bed, his hands leaving his twin's shoulders. Scott sat up quickly and hugged Jamie tightly, his heart still thumping in his chest. Jamie was stunned for a few seconds. Then Scott began to sob uncontrollably, and Jamie wondered what the hell could have upset Scott so much. He held him, silently looking into his brother's thoughts. He held him tighter when he realised what the nightmare had been. He didn't have any idea on what to do.

What could ease his suffering?

* * *

Pedro began to eat his cereal. It was a strange cereal. Each flake looked like a raisin, but they didn't feel or taste like raisins. They actually tasted like chocolate and so did the milk, when he stirred it a little. He inspected the cereal box.

C-O-C-O P-O-P-S. Huh? What did that spell? Pedro knew the alphabet better now, and he could read a little tiny bit of Spanish, but he was completely lost when it came to reading English. Thankfully, Richard was becoming fluent in Spanish, so he could translate the words for Pedro. Pedro could speak a good bit of English though and that helped a lot.

Scarlett came around the corner, a pair of blue denim jeans and a red spaghetti-strap top on. The top had a picture of a black hummingbird on it. Her hair was still a bit short from her disguise in Hong Kong, but it didn't spoil her looks. She looked very pretty.

'Morning, Pedro,' she beamed, reaching into the fridge for the orange juice. She was humming a little tune happily. Pedro could almost see her skipping around. He sniggered inwardly at the image.

'Morning, Scar,' he said, finishing the final dregs of his cereal. She grabbed a croissant out of nowhere and wordlessly left, just as Matt walked in. Pedro watched curiously as Matt smiled at Scar, a gleam in his eyes that Pedro didn't recognise. Pedro had a fair idea what it meant though.

The two boys met each other's eyes, both realising what the other was thinking. Matt's cheeks tinged light pink and Pedro burst out laughing.

'Stop!' Matt whimpered. 'It's not funny!'

'What's not funny?' asked a voice. A slightly down Jamie stomped in, looking from the former beggar to the embarrassed English boy. Matt averted his gaze, hoping lack of eye contact would stop Jamie's ability to read his thoughts. No such luck. Jamie studied him for a moment, and upon meeting Pedro's eyes, burst out laughing too. Matt groaned and walked out, deciding to skip breakfast in favour of saving whatever dignity he had left.

Jamie looked at Pedro questioningly. 'Does he seriously like her?'

Pedro snorted. 'Have you not noticed how he _gazes_ at her? He is _in love_…'

Jamie giggled.

'Shut UP!' Matt shouted from the living room next door. The two in the kitchen fell into a laughing fit again.

* * *

Richard slid back the door. Well, that was enlightening! He couldn't believe it! He smirked slightly. Oh, Matt was going to get a questioning later…

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for being so patient. I know how annoying it is waiting for a new chapter to be posted – I'm a fanfic reader too! Like I said already, I was working on this whenever I could, and I know it's probably not very good, but I really want to post this up for you. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**I kinda feel horrid now, seeing as I keep "torturing" Matt (he's my fave character in the PO5 series, in case it wasn't already obvs) and Scott. Oh, well. They'll get a happier ending.**_

_**I probably won't have another chapter up for another while, so until then, see you!**_

_**Signing out,**_

_**CharmedGatekeeper xx**_


	7. Chapter 6: Shocks

_**Hiya!**_

_**I'm back again. Hopefully, now that mid-term is here (thank the lord!) maybe I could post more stuff up.**_

_**Anyway, as always – read, enjoy and review!**_

_**P.S.: PLEASE read my A/N at the end of this chapter! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hmm, let me check... aww man, still don't own Power of Five.**_

* * *

'So, what exactly are we going to do?' Scott asked, his eyes focused on the woman in front of him.

The Gatekeepers had known for a while now, because the war was over, they would soon be heading back to continuing some form of a normal life. They had grouped together in the kitchen with Richard and, on a quick visit, Susan Ashwood. They were having an informal meeting on what plans Miss Ashwood had in mind.

Matt stared at the elderly Nexus member, his eyes flicking from her to Richard, and back again. He still couldn't believe that the doors made them skip ten years, but the evidence of it was quite obvious. Susan looked much older than she had, and with Richard beside her almost exactly the same age he had been when they first met, it was almost scary to see.

Richard noticed the boy's furrowed brow and smirked. He winked at Matt and he saw his blue eyes narrow in suspicion. Richard hadn't questioned Matt yet about what had happened earlier. He was looking forward to it though. Really looking forward to it. Matt had told him once that he always wanted to know what it would be like to have a sibling. Now that Richard planned to pester him, maybe Matt would change his mind.

'Well,' Susan began, 'the Nexus have been discussing this over the past few days. London is still in a state of chaos,' (all the teens shivered at the mention of 'chaos') 'but a few buildings were saved, as you can guess. The government has set up some temporary schools and hospitals across the UK, so that services will still be available. Luckily enough, a secondary school about nine miles away was saved and is reopening quite soon. We've put your names down for it…' she paused. 'Well, _almost_ all of you.'

'What do you mean?' Scarlett asked.

'You, Pedro and Matthew will be heading to that school. However…' she glanced at the twins. 'Scott and Jamie have decided to be home-schooled instead.'

Scott nodded solemnly. Jamie just stared at the floor, not paying any attention. Scott gripped his brother's hand and squeezed it gently. Jamie gave him a small smile.

Scott had noticed that Jamie was upset about something, but hadn't asked, since he had to deal with his own problems first. But last night he had cracked. Jamie told him, after much questioning, that Holly had left two days ago. Scott knew about Jamie and Holly having a relationship; he'd walked in on them kissing once. He had tried to be supportive, but he still wasn't the same person he was before and Jamie knew that. Jamie was thankful for it all the same.

'When will that start?' Pedro asked curiously.

Richard decided to speak. 'In the next two weeks. The books are on their way too. Pedro, you'll have a special teacher with you to help translate and understand the work. Matt and Scar, you already know the drill. You'll all be repeating or starting the GSCEs.'

Matt groaned. 'Not more Dickens.'

Susan sighed. 'Yes, Matt - more specifically, _Oliver Twist_.'

Matt cursed under his breath.

_Don't use such dirty language in the house! _The twins chorused in his head. He shot them a dirty look before calming down.

After the meeting, Richard walked out, determined to talk to Matt. He found him out on the rock, where Matt had begun to use as his 'hangout'. He watched him silently for a minute before walking up to him.

'Matt?' Richard said. He had, for now, forgotten about his promised questioning. His friend looked quite forlorn. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine.'

'You don't look it.'

Matt sighed. 'I just… I don't know if I want to go back to school again.'

'I know you don't like school, but - '

'That's not why I don't want to go back.'

Richard stared at him suspiciously. Then he realised.

'You were bullied, weren't you?' he said quietly. Matt hung his head.

'Matt, why didn't you tell me?'

'Because, I didn't want to make a fuss!' he exclaimed. 'I nearly _killed_ him! My power was out of whack!'

'What?'

Matt realised what he had said. 'Crap.' He hugged his knees and began rocking back and forth. Instinctively, Richard wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. The ever-curious blue eyes studied him for a minute, before looking at the ground once more.

'His name was Gavin,' Matt whispered. 'He was an ignorant big-headed little-' he stopped himself. 'Let's just say he wasn't the nicest.'

Richard nodded. He understood that Matt probably had a few choice words to say about that kid. Richard felt the strange urge to go and find Gavin himself. Then he'd be sorry he ever messed with Matt.

Richard decided to change the subject. With only one other thing on his mind, he went with it. 'So... what's this about Scarlett Adams?'

'Hmm?'

'You like her?'

Matt stared at him as if he was off his rocker. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Don't try that with me.'

Matt sighed, smiling ever so slightly. 'Okay... maybe... just a little.' Richard grinned triumphantly.

'So...' the blond haired man began, his eyes glinting with mischief. 'Tell me everything.'

* * *

Jamie glanced wistfully at the lake from the tree and inhaled again. He tried again.

_Holly... Holly... Answer me!_

'Damn it!' he muttered, punching the trunk of the oak tree. He should have never been so soft - he should have made her stay. God knows where she was and what had happened to her. There were cannibals out there, and people who were out of their right minds. She could be dead already. He buried his head in his hands.

_Please answer me, Holly. I need to know you're okay. Please. _

He received no answer. He bit his lip and clenched his fists to keep the tears in. Crying wouldn't bring her back. Nothing would.

He settled back, resting on the rough bark. If something was wrong, he'd know. He'd feel it. He'd -

_Help me!_

He heard the scream and he shot up.

_Someone please help me!_

Was he imagining it?

_JAMIE!_

'Oh no,' he whispered. 'Holly.' He leaped from the tree and began to yell.

* * *

'Aaa!' Holly flung the knife at the creature, but it missed. She crouched, searching desperately for another weapon. She was out of bullets and that had been her last knife. She felt something long and cold. A crowbar. Perfect.

She held it out in front of her like a sword, her hands trembling. 'St-stay away from me.'

'Oh, sweetie, you can't stop me,' the voice said in a honeyed tone of voice. Holly's eyes widened. She recognised that voice. No, no it couldn't be.

'Hello, Holly,' the policewoman whispered. She had tried to catch her, the Traveller and Jamie in the village, and then down the canal. She had failed. Now she whipped the crowbar out of Holly's hands. Holly stared at her in horror. _Help me _she thought. Wait. Would Jamie hear her? He would help her!

The policewoman pinned her to the wall. 'Now I've got you.'

_Someone please help me!_

'Let go,' Holly hissed, trying and failing to kick the woman in the stomach. The woman laughed.

'No help for you now, little one,' she said menacingly. Her hand curled around Holly's throat. Her breath hitched and she began to choke. She couldn't breathe.

_JAMIE!_

* * *

_**I'm really sorry if you don't like cliffhangers, but I need to make it interesting!**_

_**Thank you all so, so much for all your support. I'm getting new readers and reviewers all the time, and all my old readers are still reading too. So, thank you.**_

_**I've been getting this idea for a while, and I want your opinion. I know that Anthony Horowitz mentioned a few things in the story that were never described in detail (i.e. The Accident, Matt's first cigarette, the time Scarlett pushed the teacher into the swimming pool, etc.) and I also know that some authors have already written their versions of these scenes already... but I was thinking of writing my own versions. What d'you think? Would you read them? And, if yes, what scenes would you like to read? I'll probably write them up soon, if many people want to read them. Please leave your opinions in your reviews!**_

_**So, with that lot out of the way, I leave you once again.**_

_**Farewell,**_

_**CharmedGatekeeper xx **_


End file.
